Arcade Fun
by EverythingIKnowIsADream
Summary: For a day of fun can go wrong in an instant... especially when Shadowhunters meet screaming, running kids with laser guns!
1. Malec: Laser Tag

_**It all started one boring summer day in the Lightwood manor...**_

"Give me back my dagger, Asshole!"

Jace Lightwood's voice echoed throughout the halls as a large smash could be heard. Soon after, the sound of retreating footsteps sounded as Isabelle Lightwood ran to her room, concealing a silver runed dagger in her leather jacket and snickered deviously. Alec Lightwood trailed her, followed by a fuming Jace.

"Come on, Iz. Jace is gonna lose his shizz and break down this door and you know it. Might as well give up."

Alec tried reasoning, knocking gently on the door, but to no avail. Sighing, Alec stepped aside and let Jace at the door. Ramming his shoulder into it, Jace knocked it down and barged in, making a feral growling sound in his throat. Alec took a deep breath and followed his parabatai cautiously.

"Jesus Jace, get out of my room! I'll give you the dagger. Just say sorry for killing my one-night-stand!"

Isabelle hissed, shoving the dagger into Jace's hands. Jace, on the other hand, was grinning despite the circumstances. Shrugging, he departed the room, leaving only anxiety-ridden Alec, and seriously-pissed-off Isabelle in a room together. Alec looked at the retreating figure of his best friend's back and sighed, deciding to do the right thing and actually talk to his sister. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Alec took a deep breath and just got to the enviable. But before he could talk, Isabelle interrupted with something unexpected.

"I'm bored. Let's go to that Mundane Arcade downtown."

Alec looked at her, startled at her sudden change of emotion, then remembered that it was his sister that he was dealing with, the one who recovered from her dates-gone-wrong being killed in an instant. Regaining his composure, he looked at her quizzically, cocking his head to add extra emphasis. Isabelle sighed, setting down the mirror she was admiring herself in.

"You are dense, aren't you? Triple date. You and Magnus. Clary and Jace. Simon and I. That Arcade downtown. Godfrey club, I believe its called. They have trampolines, dodgeball, paintball, even laser tag. Come on, it'll be fine. And even if you disagree to coming, I'll force you to. Magnus is looking forward to it. We've been planning this for 2 weeks. Come on, Alec."

Isabelle spoke with such a force that Alec was compelled just to say yes without questioning her about it first. But the brotherly force inside of him won out and he straightened his back, preparing to bonbard her with questions, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Damn, Isabelle hadn't used the puppy-dog eye trick since she was 7, but it still worked on the soft-hearted shadowhunter. Alec sighed, getting up and grabbing his black jacket, throwing it over his faded, hole-ridden sweater. Isabelle smirked, and got up as well, grabbing her keys and her whip, which curled to a snake-shaped bracelet around her wrist.

"Let's go. They'll be waiting. That dagger thing was just a distraction, by the way. I knew it'd be a way to get your sorry, immobile ass into my room so I could talk to you about it. And look at us now!"

She gloated, and Alec rolled his eyes. As if he would of left if he didn't think it would be worth it. Isabelle got into the front seat of the black van she had received as a present for her birthday. Alec, taking a deep breath of air, slid in to the passenger's seat, and clutching to the armrest as Isabelle sped off. Isabelle's driving was almost as bad as her cooking and that was quite a feat to be accomplished. Finally arriving at the small, street corner arcade, Alec gasped and unbuckled, falling from the car and bending over, bracing himself on his knees and retching. Isabelle, however, hopped from the car with ease, and walked past her dry-retching brother, swinging the door open and turning to Alec, fixing him with a amused glare.

"Are you coming or not? Gods, I'm not that bad of a driver, am I? Don't answer that."

Isabelle added, as Alec started to open his mouth and proceeded to close it, wiping some bile from the side of his mouth. Smirking slightly, Isabelle held open the door for her brother and followed him inside, spreading her hands wide. Alec marveled at how big the corner-side arcade was compared to the outside view, like a modern-day TARDIS. From a small table by the foodcourt, Simon waved over Isabelle, Clary and Jace were talking, and of course, Magnus could be seen from a mile away just from the glitter and spikes that adorned his fashion sense. Alec, finally smiling, trotted over and embraced Magnus, breathing in his trademark smell; Sandalwood and the burnt-sugar smell of magic. He could hear the rumbling sound of Magnus's laughter through his chest and felt the warmness from Magnus's arms hugging him tightly spread throughout his body. Finally, all the stress from the past week of demon hunting left Alexander Lightwood and he broke away, smiling at the warlock -No- his warlock. But, of course, Jace had to be there to ruin the moment.

"Get a room, Alec! Gods, we're here for fun, not to practically have sex at the table!"

Alec felt his cheeks warm up and was sure blood rushed to them at the speed of light. Magnus only chuckled, and sat down at the table, leaving a spot for Alec next to him. Alec, still blushing, reluctantly sat down and starting listening to Isabelle's gameplan.

"Ok. We rotate throughout these games. The teams are; Simon and I, Clary and Jace, and Alec and Magnus. Obviously, so no one gets their panties in a twist, couples are together. The rules are that there is no making out during a game. After, it's fair game."

Isabelle stopped for a moment to wink at Simon, who would of blushed surely if his pale vampire complexion allowed it. After making sure to thoroughly embarrass her boyfriend, Isabelle returned to her speech.

"First, It's Clace at Dodgeball, Sizzy at Paintball, and Malec at Laser Tag. We switch after one full game. Meet back here at 12 o'clock for lunch, then we all winddown at the trampolines. Ok, Avengers. Disassemble!"

Obviously sated with her nerd reference, Isabelle hopped down from her perch on the table and grabbed Simon's hand, heading for the Paintball ranges, where screams of young children's pain could be heard from the entrance. Shuddering, Alec turned and found himself running into Magnus's chest. Almost yelling, he fell back, cracking his head on the table. Groaning, Alec shook his head, clearing it of the stars that had obscured his vision moments before. Magnus held out his hand and Alec took it gratefully, hulling himself up.

"One thing. Why the hell does your sister have pet names for us? Malec? Unoriginal."

Magnus announced loudly, basically dragging Alec to the Laser Tag area. Alec just grunted in response, grabbing his gun and gear from a bored looking adolescent manning the counter for Laser Tag.

"That'll be it. Game 4 is about to start, so go. No headshots, Foul play, Yada Yada Yada."

The teen spoke in the same bored manner his body language portrayed. Waving them off, Alec and Magnus followed the way the adolescent's finger was pointing and surprisingly enough, actually got to the range in time to get their gear on for the match. Pecking Alec on the cheek quickly, Magnus sashayed to the other team, leaving Alec looking after him questionably. Shrugging, Magnus mouthed something about keeping the relationship interesting, but was interrupted as the bell signaling the start of the match went off, sending both teams into a frenzy. Alec instantly ran the other way, looking for higher ground and almost physically punching a wall when he realized that it was only flat terrain in this arena. Ducking down as a beam of light soared over his head, Alec blindly shot, and was amazed when it actually hit the target, who gave a yelp of surprise that sounded partially like Magnus...

"Oh my gods, Magnus! I'm sorry- Oh wait. Different teams. No I'm not."

Alec said, shooting Magnus again with a blue beam of light. Muttering something about keeping the relationship interesting, Alec ran off, leaving Magnus staring openmouthed at the 18-year-old shadowhunter in amazement. Damn, that boy had skills and a nice ass, Magnus thought and smirked to himself as Alec proceeded to destroy every other person on the other team and won the match for his team.


	2. Sizzy: Paintball

"Ow Ow Ow! Oh my g-"

Simon yelled, choking on the holy word and wincing as stinging, paint pellets hit his pale skin, coloring it remarkably. Simon didn't think vampires could even feel pain, but here it was, clear as day as these pellets of pain were to him what krytonite was to Superman. Isabelle shot his assaulter with a well-placed paintball to the chest and turned to him, amused and smirking.

"Well, I'd thought you'd at least be better than that one."

She spoke, pointing to a reddish-brown haired girl in the middle wearing a SuperWhoLock tee-shirt, and kicking ass while she was at it. Simon grinned at the thought of the next generation having well educated nerds and gave the girl a thumbs up, but she promptly hit him in the leg, getting him out of the game. Isabelle huffed, shooting at the girl and muttering about how bad vampire boyfriends were at paintball. The only thing Simon could think of at that moment, or would think of for that matter, was how good of a band name that would be. He'd have to remember to tell Eric about it later.

"Come on, Simon! At least hit someone!"

She spoke, exasperated. But as he looked around, he saw no one else around and realized that Isabelle had basically brutally murdered everyone else on the other team.

"Can't do that. My bad-ass nerd-girlfriend just did that."

Simon spoke with more confidence than he had. Isabelle just burst out laughing, and wrapped a hand around Simon's neck, drawing him closer to her.

"Now about that makeout session..."


	3. Clace: Dodgeball and Conclusion

"I'll murder her!"

Clary had had enough of hearing her boyfriend scream that in the last few days, so she shut him up by placing her lips to his. She had learned that this was a good tactic when getting Jace to stop mid-rage session. Breaking away, Clary smiled and seperated herself just as she saw a ball hurtling towards them. Jace caught it with a triumphant yell and danced around, gloating in the little girl's face who he had threatened 2 minutes beforehand. Clary just slapped her forhead in exasperation, taking the ball from Jace and setting it down.

"She's a 9 year old little girl, Jace. You will do nothing of the sort. It's a game, -Killing-Trained-Shadowhunter. You're 17, old enough to have a make out session with me, so old enough not to gloat in the face of a 9 year old. Shame."

Clary ranted, waving her finger at Jace as if he was a puppy, in trouble for peeing on the carpet. Jace looked sorry for once, but Clary suspected it was only because he knew she'd withhold frick-fracking with him until he apologized. Jace leaned forward to peck her, but she turned away, amused at the look on his face. Maybe Jace was a puppy.

"Anyway, It's almost 12. We've got to go meet the others for lunch. I'm starved."

Clary spoke, walking away from Jace, who had a stunned expression on his face. Obviously, Clary thought, he'd never been turned down for a kiss before and that amused Clary. She nursed that thought as they walked back to the table, subtly holding hands. But when they arrived, they were met with an odd sight.

"Miss Fray and Mister Lightwood? These are your friends correct?"

A security guard pointed at Simon and Isabelle, Simon looking mortified, and Isabelle restraining a laughing fit. Another guard walked in with Alec and Magnus, Alec's face a color that a tomato would envy, and Magnus also restraining a laugh.

"Found more, Bill. You see, Miss Fray, These hooligans were engaging in coitus in the paintball field!"

The old guard spoke as if it was insane, but in fact, if he had known the people in question it wouldn't be a rare occurrence. Jace burst into laughter as the guard known as Bill launched into a similar story, but with Alec and Magnus and in much more detail than needed. Alec, if possible, turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm afraid you all will be banned from ever coming here again. Best to leave now, because we have to call reinforcements. Sorry folks."

Bill the Security Guard spoke, ushering the teenagers out of the arcade and out onto the sidewalk. After he shut the door, everyone burst into laughter together, even red-faced Alec and mortified Simon.

"Guess we're banned there too. Next place!" Isabelle announced, and they all set off towards the next arcade, ready to test out the next tactics of being banned.

And it was the best summer ever.


End file.
